starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby Collins
Bobby Collins is a British theatre and television actor who created the role of Turnov in Starlight Express. He later went on to perform Rusty in London and on both of the Japan/Australia Tours. Starlight Express Credits London - 03/1984 - Turnov Japan/Australia Tour - 11/1987 - 05/1988 - Rusty London - 09/1988 - 10/1989 - Rusty Japan Tour - 04/1990 - 07/1990 - Rusty Biography (1988) By the time Bobby made his stage debut at the age of nine playing 'Nibs' in Peter Pan at the London Palladium, he was already a veteran of television and films. Most notable of his television appearances were in YTV's Storm in a Broken Tea Cup, in which he played the co-lead with Patricia Hays, and for the BBC as 'Macker' in the popular children's program Grange Hill. Bobby has worked extensively for Thames TV - appearances include 'Bugsy' in Miss Jones and Son, 'Michael' in The Crez and in addition to playing a leading role as 'Ben' in The Latchkey Children, he also recorded the theme song. Bobby also played 'Harry', a leading character, in Lost In London for CBS Films, and has just finished two Film On 4 plays for Channel 4 TV. His stage roles include 'Monty' in Barnardos at the Royalty Theatre; 'Jonathan Brown' in the national tour of Paddington Bear's Magical Musical; 'Rocky' in The Rocky Horror Show and he was one of the original Starlight Express company that opened at the Apollo, London, in April 1984. His hobbies include football, tennis and after this tour he intends to fulfil his main ambition and become a Sumo wrestler. Biography (1984) Bobby Collins (Turnov) By the time Bobby made his stage debut at the age of nine, playing Nibs in Peter Pan at The London Palladium, he was already a veteran of TV and films. Most notable of his television appearances were in YTV's Storm In A Broken Teacup, in which he played the co-lead with Patricia Hayes, and for the BBC as Macker in the popular children's programme Grange Hill. Bobby has worked extensively for Thames TV - appearances include Bugsy in Miss Jones And Son, Michael in The Crez and in addition to playing a leading role as Ben in The Latchkey Children, he also recorded the theme song. His stage roles include Monty in Barnado and Jonathan Brown in the national tour of Paddington Bear's Magical Musical. Gallery Hash Turnov L84 Leap 2.jpg|Turnov, London (1984) Bobby Collins 87.jpeg|Bobby Collins, 1987 Bobby Collins 90.jpeg|Bobby Collins, 1990 Rusty J87 Bobby Collins.jpg|Rusty, 1987 Engine of Love J87 01.jpg|Rusty, 1987 Rusty J87 Bobby Collins 01.jpg|Rusty, 1987 Rusty Aus87 Bobby Collins 02.jpg|Rusty, 1987 Rusty Aus87 Bobby Collins 03.jpg|Rusty, 1987 Rusty Aus87 Bobby Collins 01.jpg Rusty J90 Bobby Collins.jpg|Rusty, 1990 Engine of Love J90 01.jpg|Rusty, 1990 Rusty J90 Bobby Collins 01.jpg|Rusty, 1990 Rusty J90 Bobby Collins 02.jpg|Rusty, 1990 Rusty Pearl J90 01.jpg|Rusty, 1990 Rusty Pearl J90 02.jpg|Rusty, 1990 CB Bobby Collins jackie62.jpg|CB CB Bobby Collins jackie63.jpg|CB CB Bobby Collins jackie64.jpg|CB Weltschaft Turnov Mark Davis Bobby Collins jackie77.jpg|Turnov Turnov Volta Bobby Collins Charlotte Avery jackie78.jpg Turnov Bobby Collins jackie79.jpg Turnov Bobby Collins jackie80.jpg Hash Bobby Collins jackie81.jpg|Hashamoto Hash Bobby Collins jackie82.jpg Hash Bobby Collins jackie83.jpg Gang Bobby Collins Drue Williams Mark Daviswendy54.jpg Category:Cast London Category:Cast Japan Aus Tour Category:Cast Russian Engine Category:Cast Rusty